supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Haines Family
The Haines Family is the seventh episode of Season 3 of the American Supernanny show. Episode summary Jo visits the Haines Family in Abrams, Wisconsin where Suzanne (37) and Shane (35) have 2 children. 4 year old Sean and 10 year old, Seth. Sean may be quiet, shy and a good boy at school, but he is the dictator at home. He throws temper tantrums, swears and lashes out at his parents and his brother. Because Seth is resentful of his little brother's behavior, he talks back and antagonizes his parents in order to get their attention. Can Jo help get the Haines family more lively? Can she help Suzanne & Shane control the boys' behavior? Recap Observation Jo is stunned by how lifeless and boring Shane and Suzanne are. When Shane gets home from work, he lies down on the couch and takes a nap. Suzanne takes Sean to pre-school and Jo ask his pre-school teacher about his socialisation with other children and then met Seth from class. Jo observes that the boys are running around, cranky, and acting out due to sheer boredom. Parents Meeting Jo tells Shane and Suzanne that they need to get more life into the house because "Right now, you're flatlining." Teaching Jo sets up the House Rules. She also has Shane and Suzanne practice being fun and goofy. She and the boys go outside and peek in the windows at the parents running around the house, playing tag and riding in a wagon. Seth reports that he never saw his parents act like that before and he never laughed so much in his life. Jo and the boys come in. Shane and Suzanne treat them to a pantomime, using the wagon as a stage for a Goofy doll Suzanne plays with. Jo says that the parents shouldn't start looking for work in the entertainment field, but it brought some fun and life into the house, which was the point. Suzanne sets up a playdate for Sean with three boys. Jo says this will be good for Sean, because he can't learn how to socialize and interact with other children when he is just alone with Suzanne in the house during the day. Sean and the boys start playing at Sean's gigantic train table. Jo coaches Suzanne into leading Sean being involved with the boys and having the boys share the trains, so Sean can interact with them. Sean whispers to the boys that he made cookies and then serves them cookies. Jo and Suzanne are impressed by how talkative and social Sean has become after just one playdate. "Thank you for coming over!" he says as the playdate ends. Parent Evaluation Seth and Sean was playing outside, he take off his shoes and this made him swore accidently. Seth told Dad that Sean swore and Dad reason with him, very well. During the car journey, Seth was bullying Sean by pulling, hitting and slapping. Sean yelled to Mom and Seth covered up the truth but Mom couldn't be bother to deal with it. Reinforcement Suzanne sits with Seth and shows him DVD footage of him bullying Sean on a car ride. Jo drives Seth and Shane to the Green Bay Packers stadium to play ball and have fun. Jo also has Shane show Sean how to play drums. Credits The family and Jo is having a snowfight and playing in the snow together. Trivia *When Sean is under the couch being told to come out Thomas from Thomas and friends appears next to him and held by Sean. *When the boys are playing you can see that one of their trains they were playing is Percy from Thomas and Friends. *The train table that one of the boys play and share the trains is the Thomas and Friends Wooden Railway train table. Family members *Suzanne Haines, 37 *Shane Haines, 35 *Seth, 10 *Sean, 4 Gallery Shane-Haines.png Suzanne-Haines.png Picture5-1440190491.png Seth.png External Links *Episode summary on supernanny.co.uk *"Super Nanny" visits Wisconsin - Hudson Star-Observer, 1/29/2007. They had tried working with a behavioral specialist about their issues before reaching out to Supernanny for help. *'Supernanny' visits UW-Green Bay family, tonight on national TV - University of Wisconsin (UW) - Green Bay News, 1/29/2007. We learn that Shane is a power plant operator with UW-Green Bay Facilities Management. *Shane's band's Facebook page *https://www.instagram.com/sethhaines2/ *https://www.instagram.com/volkeir/tagged/ *Full episode on YouTube Category:Supernanny (U.S.) Season 3 Episodes